Jump (ability)
readies a group Jump attack in Final Fantasy VI.]] Jump is a command ability which appears in various games in the series. It is usually associated with the Dragoon character class. When a character Jumps, he or she attacks via the air. The attack is prolonged, and usually deals extra damage. While the character is airborne, he or she is immune to all attacks. Jump usually ignores row. Depending on the game, Jump can be upgraded to High Jump. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Dragoons can use Jump as their main command ability. Depending on job level it will do noticeably more damage than a regular attack. Final Fantasy IV jumping over an enemy]] Jump is Kain's special ability in this game. He must equip a Spear for maximum damage. In ''Final Fantasy IV Advance, it can be upgraded to Double Jump, which does double the damage of a normal jump, and comes down in 1/4 of the time. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Kain and Dark Kain can both use the Jump command. Kain cannot use the command as the Hooded Man until he fights his dark side. Zangetsu has an ability called Human Kite which uses the exact same mechanics, just unique animation of him flying into the sky on a kite. Double Jump is a Band ability that allows Kain and Ceodore to attack from the air simultaneously. Several other Band abilities involving Kain appear to be variations of Jump, such as Saint Dive, Mirage Dive, Sky Grinder and Double Jump. Final Fantasy V quickly jumping]] Jump is the Level 1 ability for the Dragoon job class. The wait time for Jump occur in this game is longer than it is in most games. Characters must equip Spears for maximum damage. The character Gilgamesh can also use this ability. Final Fantasy VI If a character equips the DragoonBoots, his or her '''Fight' command is changed to Jump. Jump does 1.5 damage in this game. However, if a character is equipped with a Spear, damage is doubled. With the exception of the Impartisan, only Edgar and Mog can equip Spears. A combo with the Dragon Horn will allow the character jump up to 4 times each turn. Monsters such as the Leap Frog also jump. The Esper Quetzalli allows the party to do a Jump attack. Jump is not to be confused with Gau's ability Leap, which is entirely different. ''Final Fantasy VII Several of Cid's Limit Breaks involve Jumping. They are ''Boost Jump (Level 1), Hyper Jump (Level 2), and Dragon Dive (Level 3). ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack Fair can learn five different Jump abilities from the selected Materia. This includes the original '''Jump' and High Jump. The newest Jump attacks are Poison Aerial, Silence Aerial and Death Jump. ''Final Fantasy VIII Ward's Limit Break, ''Massive Anchor, allows him to perform a Jump attack. ''Final Fantasy IX Freya Crescent uses Jump as one of her abilities. When Freya Trances, she stays in the air longer and attacks all enemies, by throwing a great number of weapons (of the same type she has equipped), several times until her Trance bar empties or until the battle is won. She can also equip the '''High Jump' ability, boosting the power of her Jump. ''Final Fantasy X Kimahri Ronso uses Jump as his initial Ronso Rage. Final Fantasy XI Dragoons gain the first Jump ability at level 10. This ability is usable once every one and a half minutes and basically gives the dragoon one free attack on a creature which does a little more damage than a normal hit. They gain High Jump at level 35 which does less damage but sheds some of their hate. This ability is usable every three minutes. They gain their last Jump ability at level 50 called Super Jump. It is usable every 3 minutes and allows the Dragoon to be placed on the bottom of the hate list of the targeted monster. These abilities also have a short range so the Dragoon does not necessarily have to be standing immediately adjacent to the creature in order to do it, but that said, the range is very limited. The effect of a dragoon's jump can be augmented when it is used during the dragoon's two-hour ability, Spirit Surge. Final Fantasy XII Jump is not learnable by the player, but is an enemy skill used by the gargoyle-typed enemy, Buer. Bangaa are also able to use it. Ba'Gamnan possesses the stronger High Jump. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Llyud and the enemy Dragon Knight class are able to use the Jump command. It deals damage to all enemies in a small area instead of just one enemy. Final Fantasy Tactics Jump can be used by Lancers, and by the Knight Blade, Izlude Tingel. It is determined by height and panel range. If a creature moves out of the attack range before the attack is completed, the character lands harmlessly. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Jump is used by Bangaa Dragoons. It requires a spear and has a range of 4 squares. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Jump is used by Bangaa Dragoons. It requires a spear and has a range of 4 squares. Unlike the previous game, it deals double damage at half the accuracy, making it riskier to use. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Unlike other games, the ability of Double Jump is not offensive ability, but a passive one. Selkies have the ability, but Scratch cards have the chance to give double jump to every team mate. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' Jump is a story mode skill. Unlike all other installments, it is not an offensive ability. It merely allows the character to leap over a piece and only if the destination is empty. es:Salto Category:Command Abilities